Bizarro
History Origin Some ten years prior to the Crisis on Infinite Earths event, billionaire industrialist Lex Luthor encountered an individual who would ultimately become his lifelong nemesis – Superman. Initially, Luthor offered him a position on his payroll, but Superman proved to be completely incorruptible and uncompromising in his principles – a quality that Luthor despised. As he could not convince the Man of Steel to work exclusively for him, he decided to create his own Superman. For two years, Luthor scoured the globe seeking out the world's top scientists to work on a secret Lexcorp program known as Project: Changeling. He found a reputed biologist named Doctor Teng and smuggled him out of mainland China, putting him to work on Project: Changeling at the Hong Kong offices of Lexcorp. Doctor Teng used various devices to remotely scan Superman's DNA, collecting as much data as he could possibly amass. One of the samples he procured came from the legendary swamp monster Solomon Grundy. Luthor had Grundy brought to Metropolis in the hopes that he might possibly kill Superman, but failing that, he still managed to cultivate some skin samples from the undead creature. Uploading this data into a bio-matrix chamber, he sought to physically recreate Superman. Unlike the true Man of Steel though, this was to be a Superman completely subservient to Lex Luthor. Doctor Teng made one critical flaw in his work however. He based all of his computations on the assumption that Superman was a mutated human being. The world had yet to discover that he was in fact, the last surviving son of an alien world known as Krypton. The miscalculation proved detrimental to Teng's project and the creature that emerged from the bio-matrix chamber was a shambling, mockery of the true Superman. Luthor, disgusted by Teng's failure, ordered the creature destroyed, but this Bizarro soon broke free of the Lexcorp building and escaped. Post-Creation Over several days, Bizarro began to slowly adopt Superman's memories. His undeveloped brain could not process the information properly, but he attempted to pantomime Superman's behavior and personality. He flew directly to the American city of Metropolis and engaged in various feats of daring-do not unlike the heroic actions of the true Superman. He air-lifted a disabled ambulance to the hospital and prevented a blind girl named Lucy Lane from taking her own life. As Bizarro flew off, Lucy mistakenly believed that it had been Superman who had saved her life. Soon after, Bizarro broke into a mens' clothing store on Bleeker Street, where he stole a cheap one-hundred dollar business suit. He then acquired a pair of sunglasses and poked the lenses out of them. Placing the suit and glasses overtop of his tattered Superman costume, Bizarro resembled a strange amalgamation of both Superman and Clark Kent. He proceeded to lumber down to the Daily Planet as if he were arriving to work like a normal person. Clark Kent spied Bizarro with his x-ray vision and immediately changed into Superman. He flew down to the front lobby, and was astonished to see such a grotesque mockery of himself. Bizarro reacted violently towards encountering the true Man of Steel and punched him clear across the street. Reporter Lois Lane arrived upon the scene, and Superman quickly burned away Bizarro's "Clark" suit with his heat vision, fearing that Lois might make the unlikely connection between Clark Kent and Superman. Not only did Bizarro possess a portion of Superman's memories, but he also shared an aspect of his personality as well, including Superman's affection towards Lois. Bizarro scooped Lois up in his arms and flew off. He took her back to her apartment where he encountered Lois' little sister, Lucy for a second time. Lucy's presence succeeded in briefly calming the monster down, but tempers flared as Superman arrived to fight him once again. During the struggle, Superman began to notice a chalky residue flaking off of Bizarro's hide. Analyzing the residue with his microscopic vision, he concluded that Bizarro was actually a sophisticated android and not a true living being. The two combatants took to the sky and bore down upon one another at breathtaking speed. As they collided, Bizarro's body exploded into a mist of white dust. The creature's tormented existence finally came to an end. Bizarro left one inexplicable and enduring legacy however. Lucy Lane had been attacked in a terrorist hijacking the previous year - an attack that rendered her permanently blind. The dust from Bizarro's remains settled on Lucy, miraculously restoring her sight. Superman posited that Bizarro may have deliberately allowed himself to be destroyed knowing that his demise would help Lucy. Bizarro-3 This creature is actually the third being to assume the name of Bizarro. The first was a failed clone of Superman developed by Lex Luthor and a scientist named Doctor Teng. The second Bizarro was another failed clone developed during a time when Luthor was himself dying from a genetically engineered clone plague. This Bizarro however, has nothing at all to do with Lex Luthor. A few years ago, the Joker managed to acquire for himself the 5th dimensional powers of Mister Mxyzptlk. With this power, he declared himself Emperor and created his own insane version of Superman. Bizarro was intended to imitate the role of Superman, but with the Joker's best interests at heart. Powers and Abilities Powers :Superhuman Strength: The exact range of Bizarro's strength has never been measured, but it widely accepted that he is as strong as, if not stronger than Superman. (When angry or threatened, he has demonstrated to be much stronger than Superman, just like the two previous Bizarro's, but this could be due to him not holding back at all). As he is clone of Superman it is generally accepted that Bizarro is sufficiently strong to lift 400 tons with minimal effort. :Superhuman Speed: Bizarre possesses superhuman speed and reflexes that allow him to dodge projectiles, he is able to reach high speeds on foot , he has been stated as drawing tie with Zoom something the flash couldn’t even achieve. :Invulnerability: A living juggernaut, Bizarro is impervious to most forms of physical force. He can even survive in the vacuum of outer space without restriction or undue discomfort. Sufficient enough force however, could eventually wear Bizarro down. To date, nothing has been shown which can cause Bizarro permanent injury. :Self-Sustenance: Whereas Superman relies upon solar radiation in order to tap into his super-powers, Bizarro requires no such external assistance. He does not need to eat or drink, and can function for an indeterminate amount of time without the need of rest. :Flight: Bizarro can fly under his own willpower without the aid of external assistance. The exact nature of this ability is unknown. Bizarro's top speed while flying is on pars with Superman's. :Arctic Vision: Bizarro can produce beams of concentrated cold from his eyes. The beams maintain subzero degrees of temperature enabling Bizarro to freeze solid objects within his scope of vision. The range of this ability is unknown. This power serves as an analog to Superman's heat-vision. :Flame-Breath: Bizarro can produce super-heated plasma from his mouth, which he uses to ignite combustible materials within a specified radius. The range of this ability is unknown. This power serves as an analog to Superman’s Arctic Breath. :Bio-Fission: While operating within an environment under a blue sun, Bizarro gains the ability to replicate new lifeforms from his own body mass. Using this power, Bizarro populated a cube-shaped planetoid that has become colloquially known as "Bizarro World". Known Abilities: Through no fault of his own, Bizarro manages to confuse and confound opponents due to his backwards mental processes and lack of basic common sense. Even when an adversary believes that they have figured out how Bizarro thinks, the creature will often find a means of proving them wrong. In most instances, Bizarro's foes give him more intellectual credit than he likely deserves. Abilities *Coming Soon Strength *Bizarro possessed super-strength, and was almost as powerful as Superman. However, unlike Superman, Bizarro could not recharge his body's cell structure with solar radiation. *Class 100++ ; Bizarro is able to easily lift in excess of 400 tons . Weakness *Although he shared many of the same powers as Superman, Bizarro did not possess Superman's invulnerability. Bizarro's skin coating was extremely dense, but he was not nearly as indestructible as the Man of Steel. *[[Kryptonite#Blue Kryptonite|''Blue Kryptonite]] has proven to be fatal to Bizarro. Exposure to blue Kryptonite radiation drains away Bizarro's strength, and prolonged exposure will ultimately kill him. Equipment *Bizarro wears a chain around his neck with a stone medallion that reads, "Bizarro No. 1" (the second "R" in Bizarro's name is reversed). Ironically, this version of the Bizarro is the third being to assume such a name since Crisis on Infinite Earths. In Bizarro-logic however, declaring himself No. 1 makes perfect sense. In Other Media *This version of Bizarro made his small-screen debut in the 1996 television series, ''Superman: The Animated Series. Voiced by Superman actor Tim Daly, he first appeared in the Season Two episode "Identity Crisis" (not to be confused with the DC Comics Identity Crisis storyline). Bizarro later re-emerged as a member of Lex Luthor's Injustice Gang in the Justice League animated series (again voiced by Superman's voice actor, this time George Newbern). Like many of his contemporaries, Bizarro made follow-up appearances when the program changed its name and format to Justice League Unlimited. After several adventures, Luthor ultimately performed brain surgery on Bizarro, making him subservient to Lex Luthor's influence. This permutation is similar to events which transpired in 2007 in Action Comics #845. *Bizarro appeared in Superman 64 and Superman: Man of Steel as a supervillain. *Bizarro also appears as a villain and playable character in the Superman Returns video game. Bizarro is only playable for a short period of time and during that time you have to cause as much damage that's indicated on the screen. A cheat code exists for the Superman Returns Two-Disc DVD which allows you to play as him for an unlimited period of time. *Bizarro is in the Game, Injustice 2 as a Premier Skin to Superman. See Also *Bizarro/Gallery *Bizarro (Volume 1) Notes *This is the first of three Post-Crisis versions of the Bizarro character. This incarnation is different from his Pre-Crisis counterpart on several levels. Whereas the original Bizarro had a penchant for speaking backwards, this Bizarro did not speak at all. The original wore a Superman costume with a backwards "S" emblem on his chest, but the revised Bizarro wore a standard Superman costume, albeit one of a more tattered and darker hue. The original also wore a medal on a chain that read, "Bizarro No. 1", whereas the current Bizarro's costume bore no such decoration. The Silver Age Bizarro lived on a Bizarro world known as Htrae (Earth spelled backwards) with his family. The modern Bizarro remained on Earth and did not belong to an extended Bizarro-Family. Trivia * Although the "Project: Changeling" creation is commonly referred to as Bizarro, no one in the DC Universe ever applied that name to him. However, he was referred to as "bizarre". Also, under his biography entry in ''Who's Who: Update '87'' #1, he is credited as Bizarro. * All of the covers for the Man of Steel limited series spotlighted a feature character walking towards the reader's point of view. The cover to issue #5 however, illustrated Bizarro walking away from the reader. This gimmick is keeping in line with the Pre-Crisis stereotype of Bizarro as a mixed-up, backwards creature. * The origin of the Post-Crisis Bizarro is loosely based on Pre-Crisis Bizarro Superboy as first published in ''Superboy (Volume 1)'' #68. In the original story, the object of Bizarro's affections was a woman named Melissa, not Lucy Lane. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Bizarro_III_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/bizarro/29-8312/ Category:Villains